Drops of Diamonds
by CraziiJaney
Summary: [oneshot] You never know what you have until it's gone. [Namiku]


**Author's Note: **Hiyas! Well, I was feeling REALLY pissed off a couple of days ago and wrote to get all my 'bad' feelings out. Yeah, so I wrote about someone dying. Although I DID make it REALLY corny/sappy/weird, I thought it was good enough to post up. Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** "La dee da dee da. Oh! Hello Mr. Disclaimer!!!"

* * *

_D_ro**Ps** o**F** D_i_a**Mo**n_**D**s_

* * *

Namine leaned over his cold body, holding his clammy hands. Her pale hair just grazed his bruised chest, drained of any oxygen, as she stared deep into his eyes, long gone. The once fathomless ocean eyes now were now shallow and insipid.

- - -

"_Do you wanna go see a movie, Namine?"_

- - -

"I kept on telling you to buckle up. Do you remember how I constantly said you'd die one day from driving too fast...?" Namine said softly. Her aqua eyes brimming with liquid crystal, she felt a cold hard lump in her throat, clogging her voice, "You always drove too hard when you were annoyed..."

_- - -_

"_No..."_

"_Are you still mad at me?"_

"_**No**..."_

_- - -_

Her shaking voice waned. Namine took her quivering hands and tenderly stroked his hair; his beautiful strands of starlight that she was once too timid to touch. The silent touch brought her to tears once more as the others crept up to her shaking frame.

- - -

_Riku walks away, a sullen air about him as he strides out of the house._

_Namine watches him stroll down the walkway and get into his car._

_She **is** still mad._

- - -

"There was nothing you could have done, Namine, trust me."

- - -

_But she says that she's sorry to the empty air that envelopes her._

- - -

Sora quietly soothed the weeping blonde as Yuffie embraced her. Namine sobbed into the woeful ninja's shoulder, holding onto her as if she was the last thing to keep her alive. They leaned against each other as harried nurses walked by, glancing at their graphs and charts while they rushed into hospital rooms.

- - -

_An hour later, Namine sits on the couch, contemplating whether to watch T.V. or to go eat something. She's not angry anymore and she knows Riku will come home in another hour or so, back to his better mood._

_Later, she realizes that she forgot to tell Riku to buckle up. _

_She was too infuriated then to care._

_- - -_

Yuffie wasn't crying. She'd always understood that crying opened up too much of someone's heart and left them overly vulnerable. But when Namine was bawling on her shoulder, crying so openly, Yuffie felt something on the corner of her eye and could feel a hard lump in her throat and chest.

She breathed deeply and closed her violet eyes, letting a drop of diamond run down her light cheek.

- - -

_But Namine knows he'll be fine._

_After all, one drive without her reminding him to drive safely won't hurt._

_- - -_

The scent of disinfectant and sterilized matter permeated their noses and clung to their clothes. Namine could hear the muted beeps of machines and prayed silently for the short time when Riku was hooked up to them.

- - -

_Namine's cell phone sounds and she picks it up on the second irritating ring._

"_Hello?"_

- - -

Wiping away her burning tears, she halted the nurse who was about to wheel Riku away. Ambling through the mass of grieving people, Namine tore her way to his cart.

- - -

"_Is this Namine Hoshi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you know a man by the name of Riku Ishida?"_

"_Yes... why?"_

"_I'm sorry to say... there's been an accident."_

- - -

"When I told you I hated you, you know I didn't mean it, right? You knew that I was just mad," She began blubbering yet again, the hot tears streaming down her wet cheeks, "right? I'm _sorry_, I'm so sorry." Her legs buckled to the ground as she sobbed yet again into Riku's familiar hand.

- - -

_Namine sprints to the hospital, ignoring the freezing air that batters her about._

_Riku had taken the car._

"_No...no...no..." She mutters as she darts through the abandoned park and across the parking lot._

_- - -_

"I'm sorry hon, I'm going to have to take him away," A kindly old woman told her as she began to lift the white sheet over his pallid face. The previous nurse had walked away from the mourning crowd.

"It's okay." Kairi informed her, hiccupping between words, "You can take him."

"Are you okay?" Leon came to pick up Namine from the linoleum floor, helping her wilted frame to her feet.

- - -

_Everyone is already there._

_- - -_

"I always told him to buckle and drive slowly when he went out."

"Yeah?" He set her on a plastic chair and sat next to her. His chestnut eyes looked in her direction as she fiddled with her fingers. Her large azure eyes seemed shaken and empty.

"I was too mad to say anything when he left today. He was annoyed after we had a fight...about something so _stupid_ too." She dropped her head in her hands.

"When he was annoyed, Riku usually went outside. It was too cold today to go to the park, so he took the car to...somewhere... I never told him to drive safely." Namine gazed expressionlessly down to the jade floor and never looked back up. She was barren of tears and the only emotion she could ever muster up was stale sorrow.

- - -

_The ER is packed with her friends and is buzzing noisily. _

_Somehow, they had caught wind of the news._

_- - -_

Gazing knowingly at her, Leon let Namine lean on his shoulder.

He knew she was tired of today.

She was exhausted from losing the one person who meant the world to her.

- - -

_Cloud must have told them as he works in the hospital._

_There're hardly any other patients there._

- - -

One could only take so much pain.

- - -

_She walks tensely up to a sobbing Kairi._

_She whimpers, _

"_It's...he's...I..."_

_- - -_

"I should have said I was sorry when he was there," Namine sighed, her voice was weary,

"I never apologized to his face. I... took him for granted."

- - -

_Breathlessly, Namine asks the one question that's been screaming in her mind,_

"_He's...gone... isn't he?"_

_- - -_

She closed her eyes and laughed bitterly, "No one truly knows what they have until it's gone, don't they?"

Leon leaned back on the hard plastic chair and breathed deeply.

"Hell, yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thus, I bid thee, review! Thankees.


End file.
